Vector Core The Vector Core is a service facility supported in part by the University of Iowa College of Medicine but also by RO1s, program projects (PPGs), Center Grants (P30s) and SCORs. The facility provides an integrative function in facilitating gene transfer studies in both applied and basic research. GOALS The specific aims of the Vector Core for this PPG proposal are i) to prepare working stocks of previously generated recombinant viruses for investigators to perform gene transfer experiments, ii) test all viruses for wild type contamination and pfu/particle ration, iii) generate new recombinant viruses as needed including cloning into shuttle vectors, iv) assist in the evaluation of initial gene transfer studies by helping set up molecular and/or enzymatic assays. By providing these services, the Vector Core substantially reduced the overall cost and time of setting up routine vector production in each investigators laboratory.